


【宇有荣焉】

by Pumpkin_pie



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 叫yan却不是yan宇宙, 周荣有点工具人, 应该叫得更朴素点, 监狱, 给孩子起这个名字后悔了
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Summary: 一个被社会遗弃的垃圾在垃圾场捡到了一朵花的故事。欢迎提供题目，不然我就叫宇有荣焉了
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. 设定

阎剑宇，在监狱，是头子，大家叫他阎爷，外号叫阎王，所以也有人叫他阎王爷（并不，年轻的时候是个混混，涉黑其实是为了妹妹，有一个捡来的哑巴妹妹，饭店老板看他俩可怜，供吃供住让他俩在那打工，结果被店当地的黑社会砸了，老板也被打进医院（因为不交保护费），后来蹲点揍了那个砸店的混混，脸上拿啤酒瓶子划了个特别长的疤，（阎哥气是因为跌跌撞撞这么多年好不容易有人给他们避风港和温暖却被毁了）结果被那个混混叫人给绑了见老大，老大觉得他挺狠的就留下了，过了几年打架斗殴但是有钱照顾妹妹的日子，他又狠又拼得到了老大的欣赏，当初的被划脸的混混越来越气，找人强了他妹妹，他赶回来时已经晚了，跟混混和其他人打了起来失手杀了混混闹大了事情引来了警察，可这就是在打老大的脸，毕竟自己的手下内部不合还惹了条子他也没面子，于是老大跟他说让他扛了所有事进去蹲几年，老大帮他照顾妹妹，他没有办法只能答应了。入狱后因为听说是那个老大的手下，还是个漂亮孩子就吸引了不少人，有的是老大的仇人，有的纯粹是想上他。没办法继续打架，一步步混成了A区的老大。没上过学，是孤儿，听别的妈妈喊自家小孩建宇，他就给自己起名叫阎剑宇，姓阎是因为当地有个饭馆（和收留他的是同一个）叫老阎饭馆（老板收留他的时候还说你们两个孩子跟我一个姓，就跟我自己的孩子似的），他觉得姓这个能吃饱。妹妹叫阎小娟，是在饭店后门垃圾桶附近捡到的，他发誓要照顾好妹妹，让她吃饱饭。所以后来哪怕蹲局子也要让人照顾妹妹，好在老大良知尚未泯灭，每个月都给妹妹打钱（对不起姑娘，这是我唯一能补偿你的）

周荣（经历一切糟糕事情后只剩下破坏欲了），是有钱人家的私生子，妈妈多年来沉迷毒品还打他，他本身是个混混，十几岁的时候妈妈没钱了带他去找爸爸（虽然他本身不屑但是还是有点希望，毕竟这可能是给他爱与关怀的亲人），结果被爸爸家人打了出来，还骂他是狗，他们母子俩一样的贱，穷酸之类的话，妈妈回家后又打了他，然后就离开了再也没回来，他也就更堕落了，进了当地的小帮派，打架时给一个人脑袋打开瓢了，他被打的腿骨折了没跑了，被警察抓进来了。判了五年，第一年他在别的区待着了，在监狱也算混成个头子，习惯了社会的肮脏后监狱这个恃强凌弱的地方他过得还挺舒服，后来给转区了，和阎剑宇一个区，他又在新的区挑事打架，阎剑宇因为是这个区的头子，警长跟他说让他管着这个区别惹出大麻烦，可以给他开后门，比如说小娟能多送进来点东西，所以每次周荣惹事阎剑宇都要管他，一来二去就杠上了，最后好上了嘿嘿

阎爷年轻的时候打架耳朵受过伤，经常耳鸣，后来进了监狱继续打架左耳基本丧失听力，本来当上头子后多年都不打架了，周荣一来又开始打架继续耳鸣（最终结果就是左耳失聪）

四人监狱，同寝一个人叫李飞另一个人叫XX（未定），李飞是阎爷小弟，平时沉默不说话，打架也挺狠，因为阎爷救过他命所以当的小弟，别人叫阎爷他可以叫阎哥（其实阎爷并不在意这些，周荣刚来的时候喊他阎剑宇他也没说什么）李飞是过失杀人，也是个混混，对家要去搞他哥一家被他一不小心捅死了，他当时都懵了，然后他哥和嫂子领着他去自首，跟他说小飞，咱出来后就重头再来，没有人要你你就在哥和嫂子的小物流中心当个司机，你一定要好好改造。


	2. 李飞出狱

李飞早在两年前就出狱了，他不是个坏人，没犯下太大的错，外面还有人在等着他，他出狱前对阎哥说：“阎哥，张三那小子不行，你多防着他点儿，再就是...”他还没说完阎剑宇就拍了拍他的肩，说：“我知道的，我都知道的，飞子快走吧，别让外面的人等急了，你哥和你嫂子还等着你回家呢。”李飞愣住了，不知道是想到了什么，讷讷的说了句：“好。”


	3. 周荣出狱

临出去的时候周荣说能带阎剑宇一起走，他说不了，我得为我犯下的错赎罪，你帮我照顾小娟就行了，她上回来说找了个男朋友，我想让你帮我看看，他俩要真的行的话替我出个份子钱。周荣愣住了，又觉得阎剑宇本身就是这样的人，他长在泥土里，被血污埋住，却仍要在黑暗中开出花，他抽了根烟哑着嗓子说阎剑宇，还有七年，你他妈好好表现，我等你，咱俩一起做小娟孩子的干爹。阎剑宇笑了，他说我是孩子他舅舅，怎么又成干爹了。周荣扔了烟头骂了句艹这时候你倒是分的清楚。


	4. 诱惑

周荣就是天生反骨，同样的经历可阎剑宇却始终抱有着希望，仿佛没有什么能真正的压垮他，没有人能拒绝这样的光芒，没有人不会被这样的人所诱惑，阎剑宇不是毒药，他是周荣这短暂的、黑暗的人生中唯一的救赎，唯一的希望。


End file.
